Lessons
by xxxTrojan-Princessxxx
Summary: Starting tomorrow I'm assigning you to attend after school sessions with me," Blake said. What happened at their first lesson?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first Step Up 2 fanfic. I know that the typical pairing is Andie/Chase, but I prefer Andie/Blake. This is just a little something that I thought up while watching the movie for like the fifth time.**

**Please review, I would really like to know what you think.**

**Oh, and this is not beta-read so please forgive any errors.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Andie rolled her eyes as she followed Blake to the doors. She dropped her bags on the floor as she turned to face him.

"Do you understand you have been given an opportunity that others couldn't even dream of? I put my name on the line for you and now I'm beginning to wonder if I made a mistake. You clearly have some catching up to do. Starting tomorrow I'm assigning you to attend after school sessions with me," Blake said. He tried not to chuckle when he saw the expression of annoyance on her face when he told her about the extra sessions. He knew that she hated his style of dance and to make her spend hours working on pointing and proper posture would be sure to drive her mad, but the thought of spending all that time with her made him smile slightly.

"Well, I can't, I gotta be somewhere," Andie protested. She knew that Blake didn't believe her and she didn't know what she'd say if he asked her where she had to be.

"Consider this an opportunity," he ignored her protest and headed to the door.

"What?" Andie mumbled as she grabbed her bags and left the room. Blake smiled softly to himself as he watched her walk away mumbling to herself about how much of an ass he was. He closed the door when she disappeared from view and returned to the class. For the remainder of the lesson however he couldn't focus on what he was seeing, all he could focus on was Andie. He knew that she hated the thought of after school lessons with him, but he was secretly looking forward to them.

Andie walked quickly into Dance Studio A and closed the door behind her. For some reason she didn't want other students to know that she was taking extra lessons with Blake. Even though the lessons were taking place after school, some students still hung around and in her mind she couldn't risk them seeing her having these lessons. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or anything, she just didn't want to come to school the next day and hear all over the school that she needed extra tuition from the Director.

Blake turned around when he heard the studio door open. He smiled inwardly when his eyes fell upon Andie. He was surprised to see that they had both dressed in a similar fashion; comfortable yet easy to move in. Andie dumped her bags on the floor and made her way over to where Blake stood near the full-wall mirror. He had to laugh a little when he saw her annoyed expression. At his laugh she scowled and he quickly regained his composure. He let his eyes roam over her body as she removed her shoes and socks. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that she left one trouser leg down while the other was folded up to her knee.

"Ok, now point your toe," he instructed. Andie glared at him but attempted to point her toe regardless. She watched him as she pointed her toe, knowing that she was doing it incorrectly.

"Now see, you're sickling," he unfolded his arms, rolled up his sleeves and knelt down beside her. With surprising confidence he placed both hands on her leg. She barely suppressed a gasp at the feeling of his hands on her skin. It was such a shock to her system that she placed a hand on his shoulder to balance herself, although if she was ever asked about it she would say it was because he was moving her leg and it put her off balance.

"There should be no curve disrupting the line from the knee all the way down to the tip of your toe," as he spoke he ran his hand down her leg straightening it into the correct position. He cherished the feel of her smooth skin beneath his fingertips and committed every inch of flesh he touched to memory.

"Ow!" Andie complained. She wobbled slightly and gripped his shoulder harder.

"There you go, that's it," Blake smiled. He ran his hand gently over her leg; up and down, up and down.

"Owww…pointing hurts," she moaned and pulled herself away from him. In truth, it didn't hurt at all; she just needed to get away from him. She knew that if she allowed him to touch her any longer then she would do something that could jeopardise his career, and that was something she didn't want to do.

"Yeah, it's supposed to," Blake replied as he stood up, suddenly rather uncomfortable. He locked his eyes with hers, asking her silently why she pulled away. She shook her head softly and turned away from him. In his eyes she saw more than a simple question.

"I gotta go……be somewhere……I need to go…"she mumbled as she went for her bag.

"Wait," Blake grabbed her elbow as she moved, "We're not finished yet." Andie looked at him, then at the hand that held her arm.

"But…..I….." she tried to protest but something in his eyes told her that this was one fight that she wouldn't win.

"We have an hour left of this lesson and there are some aspects of your dancing that we really need to work on, and I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied," he cut her off. She took a deep breath and gave in.

"Fine, I'll stay," she snapped.

"Good," he replied, ignoring her tone, knowing that she was putting it on. She looked him in the eye and for a moment the world around them disappeared and there was nothing but them, nothing could come between them or destroy the peaceful moment. He rubbed his fingers gently over her elbow where he held it.

"You should let me go if we're going to get back into this," Andie said softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"You're right, I should," he agreed, however he kept his hand on her and slowly pulled her closer.

"We shouldn't do this," she mumbled as she moved closer and closer to him.

"No we shouldn't," he concurred. He slipped his hand from her elbow to run it along her arm until he could slip it around her waist without breaking the contact. Andie closed her eyes at this new contact. She couldn't believe the feelings that he was creating inside her, never in her life had she felt like this. Slowly, as if time had slowed, their lips met. It wasn't a steamy kiss; it was a tender kiss, one shared between lovers when in public. Andie felt her heart race as his hand began to gently massage her back.

She leaned into him, allowing his arms to wrap around her as he pulled closer. She gasped at the feel of his body pressed against hers. As her mouth opened Blake took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He felt the surprise travel through her body as she realised what had happened. For a moment he thought that she was going to freak out and pull away from him, he slipped his tongue from her mouth and began to silently curse himself for trying to take things further. As he began to mentally berate himself he felt something wet and warm caress his lips. It took a moment for him to realise that it was Andie, and that she was trying to initiate a deeper kiss.

He opened his eyes and watched her face as he parted his lips and allowed her to invade his mouth. He watched as her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to contain her nerves. He smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes. The lips moved together as their tongues met in an intimate dance. Andie wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes in an effort to get closer to him. His hands massaged her lower back as they kissed.

They were both aware of the risk they were taking. If someone happened to walk by and see them there could be some serious consequences. They both knew that if they were discovered that Blake would most likely lose his job and possibly his license to teach, and Andie would have her reputation damaged for good. Yet neither of these consequences were going to stop them.

They stumbled as they moved toward the wall. They broke the kiss to laugh as they clumsily made their way across the studio floor. Andie laughed again as her back slammed into the wall. His lips descended upon hers and silenced her laugh with a passionate kiss. Blake slid his hands down to her thighs and lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around him.

Her legs wound themselves around his waist, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. He moaned into her mouth when she brushed against his growing arousal. She smiled against his lips and rubbed against him again. She ran her fingers through his black hair, the tips of her fingers massaging his scalp. His hand ran up and down her thigh squeezing and rubbing. She moaned into the kiss when his fingers found a sensitive spot on her leg.

One of her hands slipped from its place in his hair to tackle the zip on his jumper. He took his hands off her leg to help her to slip his jumper onto the floor. Now it was his turn. His hands returned to her body. One slid under her top while the other moved to begin removing the item that stood between him and her bare flesh. Andie broke away from the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"Is everything all right?" Blake panted. He stilled his hand as it traced patterns on the skin on her abdomen. He worried that she had had second thoughts, that she didn't want this after all.

"Everything's fine, I just need to breath, that's all," she panted in reply. A smile crept upon her lips as her hand moved to caress his neck. His expression changed to one of happiness and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Andie brought his gaze to hers. She couldn't believe that he thought for even a moment that she wouldn't want this. His touch elicited feelings deep inside that she had never felt before. She felt so safe in his arms that she never wanted to be anywhere else.

"More than anything," she whispered. He smiled and pressed a kiss on her jaw, then trailed more kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Andie rolled her head back on her shoulders, a low moan echoing through the room. Blake's nimble hands made quick work of her tank top and soon it was lying on the floor beside his jumper. He placed kisses down her collarbone and between her breasts. Her hands gripped his hair as she moaned. Suddenly everything became a blur as pieces of clothing were removed at a rapid pace. Soon Andie found herself pressed against a very naked Blake. She smiled and brushed herself against his arousal. He moaned at the teasing contact and pressed her harder into the wall.

"Are you ready?" he whispered as he kissed her ear. Andie nodded and, using her legs, pulled him into her. He wasn't expecting her to take the final step in bringing them together. He moaned loudly at the exquisite feeling of her tight walls around him. He was secretly pleased when he felt her barrier blocking his entrance. He captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss as he pushed all the way in. She cried out into the kiss at the sudden pain. He hated her in pain but he knew that it would soon pass.

He held himself inside her as her body became accustomed to his presence. When her breathing settled he began to move. Slowly he moved in and out of her, her inexperienced hips tried to match his movements but couldn't get the right pace. He smiled against her lips and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her. She tore her lips away from his and trailed feverish kisses along his jaw and onto his neck. When she reached the point on his neck just above the shoulder she began to suck and bite. Blake rolled his head back at the feeling of her lips on his skin, he didn't think for one moment that she would leave a mark on him that all could see.

He felt her clench around him as she neared her climax. He increased his thrusts moving faster and faster until they both fell over the edge of ecstasy. Andie cried out at the sudden feeling of extreme pleasure. She dropped her head onto Blake's shoulder and pressed a tender kiss to his flesh. They remained in their intimate position for a minute, both allowing themselves time to come down from the high. Slowly he eased himself out of her and settled her feet on the ground. She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a loving embrace.

"That was amazing," she smiled against his chest. Blake's hands rubbed her back as he nodded.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and simply held her. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. Never before had something felt so right.

They pulled out of the embrace and quickly redressed. Andie gathered her bags and headed for the door.

"Wait," Blake called after her. She stopped and headed back to him. He placed a gentle kiss upon her lips before speaking again.

"Ready for another lesson tomorrow at the same time?" he asked, grinning as he spoke, "I'm not convinced that you understand the full concept of correct pointing." Andie playfully punched his arm.

"Yeah, if I have to," she mockingly replied. They both knew that she would be here at the same time tomorrow, nothing was going to stop her. When she came to this after school lesson today she didn't know what was going to happen. She had felt something for him the moment she met him, but as classes started and she saw more of him she started thinking that he was a jerk who thought about nothing other than what suited him, but now that she knew him better she could see who he really was, and that was someone that she liked. Someone that she _really _liked.

They left the room at a quarter-past-four. Blake made sure to stay a few paces behind her just in case anyone happened to see them, which was silly really considering that they were the only ones who had a genuine reason to still be in the building.

He watched her as she walked out of the building. As she left she cast a smile his direction before heading off down the road. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow; he just had to figure out how to keep their illicit relationship a secret.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Ok, I've read all the reviews and I must say they are great, thank you so much! I've had a few requests that I continue this story and I must say that after serious consideration I've decided to give it a go. I hope that you will all stick with me as I try to put my ideas into words and make an enjoyable story for you all.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, I said that I'd continue this story, even though I'd originally planned for it to be a oneshot. Now I know this story is probably a very well worn one, but I thought that I'd run with it for now until I can think of something else to throw into the mix.**

**Enjoy! and please review, especially those who requested that I continue my story, I'd really like to know what you think.**

* * *

Two months, two weeks, three days, twelve hours, and fifteen minutes. That's how long Andie had been seeing Blake, and that time had been the happiest in her life. She hated the fact that they had to hide their relationship from everyone, but she wouldn't give up what they had for the world.

She smiled to herself as she made her way down the corridor to her locker. She had another lesson with Blake after school, which she naturally couldn't wait for. She dumped her books in her locker and grabbed her dance gear. Quickly she walked to the change rooms where she swapped her normal clothing for dance suitable clothes.

Within minutes she entered the dance studio. Taking her usual place in the back she smiled as she watched him enter the room. He walked with such an air of authority that she couldn't help but giggle at the memory of him taking 'orders' from her not two days ago.

"Good morning class," Blake said in his normal class voice. As he proceeded to explain the lesson Andie couldn't help but try to imagine what would happen in their next 'lesson'. She didn't hear a word he said but simply followed the class as they stood up. The moment she stood she knew something was wrong. Her head spun, her vision blurred, and her stomach churned. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she felt her stomach give up its contents. Pushing through the students she ran from the room and into the nearest bathroom.

Blake watched with a worried expression as Andie ran out of the room with her hand over her mouth. She'd been looking fine all morning so he concluded that it must simply be a bug, he'd heard that there were a few going around. He stared at the door for a moment before turning his attention back to the waiting class.

Andie burst through the door of the first cubicle just in time. She couldn't hold it any longer. She leaned over the toilet and wretched. She didn't understand why she was feeling so sick, she hadn't eaten anything bad recently, and as far as she knew she hadn't caught anything.

She held her hair behind her with one hand as her stomach gave up its contents. She sat down against the cubicle wall when the nausea subsided. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth. She closed her eyes when another wave of nausea hit her. This time she beat it. She pulled her knees up in front of her and placed her head between them.

She tried to remember the last time she had felt like this, and her result; never. Sure she'd thrown up once or twice but it felt nothing like this. Every time she went to move away from the toilet the nausea swept over her again. Suddenly she thought about what time it was, what the date was. Then it hit her. Suddenly she knew what was wrong. She knew that there were some things that she would have to do to find out for certain but she still had a fair idea. She was pregnant and there was absolutely no doubt who the father was.

Andie walked slowly up the corridor. She knew that she should go back to class but she didn't know if she could handle seeing him right now. If she really was pregnant then this would seriously change her life. It wasn't as though she didn't want children one day, she did. Just not when she was only seventeen. As she walked through the silent corridors she thought about Blake and how he would handle the news. He was risking enough to simply be with her, to have a child with a student would guarantee him a gaol sentence, not to mention loss of his career.

She felt tears prick her eyes as she imagined all the different scenarios regarding his reaction. She imagined him yelling at her for getting into this predicament, for not being careful enough. She pictured him just walking away from her, refusing to admit anything. But the one she tried hardest to focus on was the one in which she told him he was going to be a father and he smiled and pulled her into a loving embrace telling her that this was what he had always wanted. When she thought about these possible reactions she found the third, or her dream reaction, to be most likely the furthest from reality.

She wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard footsteps then the sound of doors being opened. She knew that she had to tell him, that he needed to know, but she wasn't positive she was pregnant. All she had to go on was her nausea, slightly over emotional state, and the fact that she was several weeks late. How she could not have noticed earlier that she was late was beyond her. All she knew was she was late and there was a serious possibility that she was pregnant. She knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok I know I write painfully short chapters but I'm trying to keep the story going and how it comes out is generally how I think of it. None of my work is beta-ed so all mistakes are mine (hey gotta claim something right?).**

**I hope you all enjoy and stick with me as I attempt to tell this tale.**

* * *

Andie walked quickly down the busy street, hoping that no one she knew would see her. She pulled her hood over her head and held her bag closer to her body. She didn't realise how suspicious she looked. Taking a quick glance around her she veered off to the left and into a pharmacy. She had originally planned to try the nearest supermarket but found that to be too risky; she didn't want people to know what she was doing. She knew that if people found out what she was doing they would start asking questions, questions she didn't want to answer.

Moving quickly she found the aisle that contained the pregnancy tests. Nervously she grabbed a couple of boxes and made her way to the counter. She placed the boxes on the bench and pulled out her purse.

"Just these then?" the woman behind the check out asked. Andie looked at her from underneath her hood and simply nodded. The woman smiled softly and placed them in a paper bag before taping it shut. Andie handed over the money for the tests without a word. She nodded at the woman before quickly leaving the store.

Three hours later Andie sat cross-legged on her bed staring at the row of pregnancy tests on a paper plate in front of her. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table then back at the tests. The time was almost up and she began to panic as one line appeared, then another. She grabbed the first test, then the second; all six tests had the same result.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Moose! You seen Andie?" Chase called out to the skinny dark haired boy who sat at his usual table. Moose looked up at him, the sauce from his tofu dog smeared over his upper lip. He stared at Chase blankly for a moment, as if he were trying to recall whether he had seen her or not.

"Umm….no not since this morning, why?" Moose replied taking a large bite of his tofu dog. Chase rolled his eyes as another blob of sauce found its way to Moose's lip where it was certain to stay until someone told him it was there.

"Ahhh…she just…..she ran out of dance class looking like she was gonna puke or something," Chase explained as he sat down at the table. "The really strange thing was the way that Blake looked at her. I mean I've never seen him look concerned like that and I've known him my whole life." Moose placed his half eaten tofu dog on his tray and turned his full attention to Chase.

"She ran out sick! Is….is she ok?" Moose asked, clearly concerned for the well being of his friend.

"That's what I'd like to know. After she left class no one's seen her. I think even Blake's worried. Everyone knows that Andie isn't exactly school's number one fan but lately she's been getting here early and leaving late, so it doesn't make sense for her to just leave like that. I suppose it doesn't really make sense for her to spend so much time here anyway but still," Chase picked at his food as he spoke. He'd noticed that Andie had been acting strangely lately. She didn't spend half as much time with the crew as she used to, and she had eased up on bagging out the teachers. Thinking back, he could almost pin point the time of the change, and that would be just over two months ago. He wondered what had happened at that time to cause her to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I was trying to figure out how to write this so that it actually made sense, which I hope it does. Someone mentioned that it'd be good if I could have flashbacks seeing as I skipped so much time; I hope that you like this one.**

**Please review, they mean so much and give me motivation to write more of this story. Thank you to the wonderful readers who have already reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake sat in his office, his fingers laced together over a photo of him with Andie. Shifting his hands he gazed at the photo. It was taken in a photo booth two weeks ago, they were celebrating their two month anniversary. Blake was in the front of the photo with Andie behind him, her arms around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. It was clear through the look in their eyes that they were in love. He smiled as he remembered the day.

"_Ooohhh! Photo booth!" Andie exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him behind the screen. He laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled into the booth. Andie happily put some money into the machine and they began to pose. She draped her arms around his neck and moved to kiss his cheek. The booth flashed and they posed again. In each photo it was clearly evident that the two had strong feelings for each other. In the final picture Andie planted a tender kiss on Blake's lips._

_After collecting the photo's they left the arcade hand in hand. Blake kissed her neck as he whispered to her words that were of no importance. Andie laughed at something he said and shoved him playfully. Glancing at her watch Andie gasped. Grabbing Blake's hand she pulled him quickly into the cinema. They were going to see 'Underworld: Evolution'. Having both seen the first movie they had decided that going to see the second one together would be a perfect first public date. Never before had they gone out together in public when there was a chance that they could meet someone from MSA._

_Still being led by Andie, Blake ran up the stairs to the back row. He laughed quietly as Andie crashed into cinema seats as they made their way to the centre of the row. Rather inelegantly Andie let herself drop down into one of the seats. Blake laughed and sat down beside her. Raising the armrest that lay between them Andie pulled her feet up underneath her and snuggled into Blake's arm. Blake smiled at her and draped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him. Andie smiled up at him and grabbed some of the popcorn they had bought. She wondered briefly how they had managed to not spill any of it but thought no more on the subject as the movie began._

_Andie looked away from the screen briefly as the characters on screen kissed. She didn't know why but watching this sort of scene with other people around embarrassed her. She glanced at Blake who she discovered was looking at her. He smiled at her as he leaned his head down and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. She smiled against his lips as she realised that they were becoming the couple she had always laughed at; the ones who made out in the back row of the movies. Nonetheless she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. _

_She turned around in her seat as the soft laughter drifted to her ears. At first she simply rolled her eyes at the couple and went to look away but something made her look back at them. There was something eerily familiar about the brunette leading the man up the stairs. The man looked familiar too. With his short black hair and tall slim frame she could have sworn that she had met him somewhere. She watched them as the made their way not so quietly up the stairs and towards their chosen seats. Just as the lights began to fade she caught a glimpse of their faces._

_Gasping she quickly turned back to the screen, hoping that they hadn't seen her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined sensible Director Collins associating socially with the troublemaker Andie West yet alone that he would pursue any form of relationship with her. Sinking down in her seat Sophie tried to fully comprehend what she had witnessed and find a way that it could benefit her. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with school, work, and sleep, and haven't had the time to sit down and write. I want to thank all those who have reviewed and this chapter is for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Andie where were you yesterday? You just left!" these were the words that greeted Andie as she sat down ready for dance class. She turned to look at Chase who sat staring expectantly at her. Without pause for thought Andie replied, her voice calm.

"I ate something that didn't agree with me," with that said she turned her attention to the front of the class. Her heart raced as the studio doors opened and Blake's voice drifted in. He walked into the class and searched for her sending her a discreet smile.

"Good morning class, today we will be….." the rest of his words were lost on Andie as she thought about him and how she was going to tell him her news. She contemplated not telling him at all, but knew that she could only not tell him for a while before it would become blatantly obvious. Every time she thought about telling him she imagined him yelling at her and storming out the door leaving her alone, pregnant, and unwanted. She imagined herself a single mother at 18 with no income and no support. She imagined him living a wonderful life with some gorgeous woman who wasn't her. She didn't know why but she never imagined him accepting her news and staying with her because he loved her. Maybe it was because she was slightly pessimistic, or maybe she was unsure as to how he truly felt about her. Yes, he had told her he loved her but how many people say those words everyday then still walk out when a hurdle comes along?

She brought her hands to her lips and ran her nails across the softly in thought. She had to tell him, there was no doubt that she was carrying his child. One test could be wrong, but not six. She watched as he walked across the front of the class gesturing with his hands as he spoke. She knew he'd believe her no matter what. He'd never doubt her if she told him she was pregnant and that the child was his. She only worried about his response to this hurdle.

The class came to an end and the students rushed for the door. Many of them had free classes now, which meant they could do anything, and most wanted to go into the city and shop. Andie hung at the back of the group as everyone pushed out of the room. Chase went to hang back with her but she gestured for him to go ahead, that she would meet up with him later. He looked at her for a moment before walking out of the room.

Andie waited in the doorway until she was sure that no one was going to come back in before closing the door. She took a deep breath and turned slowly to face Blake. He had his back to her as he put things in his bag.

"Ummm….Blake?" Andie began, her voice soft and shaky. He stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked, encouraging her to continue. He leaned against the table and watched her with adoring eyes. In his eyes she was the most beautiful being on the planet. No one could compare to her. He smiled broadly at her before her really took in the tone of her voice and the expression on her face.

"Andie, what's up?" he asked, suddenly concerned. He moved over to her and stood in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and allowed one to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to momentarily lean in to his touch. He went to pull her into his arms but she pulled away from him. He looked at her with eyes full of confusion.

"Andie, what's wrong?" he questioned. She dropped her head so that he couldn't see her eyes. He saw her body shudder as she took a deep breath. After a moment she slowly brought her eyes back to meet his. He felt his heart break as he saw the tears falling silently down her cheeks. His immediate thoughts were that she was ending their relationship, and honestly he didn't know what would happen if they broke up.

"I……ummm…..I have to tell you something," she stuttered. She didn't imagine that it would be this hard, but she kept seeing him reject her, leaving her to raise the baby on her own. She put her hand to her forehead and pressed her palm against it.

"Look, if you….." Blake began but Andie cut him off.

"No, I……I need to get this out. Since there is no easy way to say this I guess I'm gonna have to just come out with it," she took a deep breath to calm herself. Using one hand she wiped the tears from her eyes. She saw him tense and mistook this as a sign that he was going to say something she wasn't going to like.

"I'm sorry, I want you to know that, I didn't plan for this to happen, it just happened," she raced through her words.

"Didn't plan for what?" he asked. His heart began to race, he didn't know what he should prepare himself for.

"I don't blame you if you hate me now, I would too. I don't know how…." Andie mumbled but Blake interrupted.

"What didn't you plan for?!" he cried. The room fell silent as Andie simply stared at him. A lone tear slid silently down her cheek as she lowered her gaze.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered/


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, I've kinda neglected this story and I apologise. To make up for it I've written this rather pathetic excuse for a chapter so Ihope it's ok. I'm working on the next chapter but Writer's Block is paying me a visit.....**

* * *

_Pregnant_. The word echoed in his head. No, this wasn't possible. They'd used protection, they'd been safe, hadn't they? Then he remembered their first time in the dance studio across the hall. He hadn't been expecting anything to happen so he hadn't been prepared. It had never entered his head that she might end up pregnant.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do. Half of him was telling him to run, to get away from the situation as fast as he could. The other half told him to stay. To take her into his arms and tell her he loved her and that it'd all work out. He looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew she was telling the truth; she would never plan something like this. She had her whole life ahead of her, to fall pregnant would throw out all her plans.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. He saw something flash through her eyes, something that looked like slight relief.

"I'm positive," she replied quietly. Her eyes searched his for a sign of how he was going to handle this shock. He nodded his head at her words and brought his hand to his face. He rubbed his mouth and chin, trying to think of something, anything to say to her. He looked her in the eye and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Andie smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Blake, holding him so tight that he thought she'd leave imprints. His hands caressed her back as he burrowed his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. He felt her tremble in his arms and knew she was crying, whether from sadness or relief he wasn't sure. He knew that she worried how he would react, that's just what she would do. He wondered for a moment how long she had been sitting on this news, then what she was planning to do. Would she keep it, would she give it up for adoption, or would she get rid of it?

He pressed a kiss to her forehead as her trembles faded. Slowly she pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly. He knew what she was apologising for, for falling pregnant.

"It's not your fault so don't blame yourself," he said quickly.

"You probably hate me right now," she mumbled.

"I could never hate you! I love you Andie. And I know we weren't planning for it, but this baby, it'll be an adventure, something that will connect us for life," he couldn't believe that she thought he could hate her. He'd always wanted a family, granted he hadn't imagined starting one until he was thirty but this was the hand fate had dealt him and this was the hand he would play.

"You mean that?" Andie asked. She sincerely hoped that he spoke the truth, she didn't know if she could handle any lies right now.

"Of course I do," Blake smiled. He pulled her close and placed a tender kiss to her lips before wrapping his arms around her and holding her in a loving embrace. Andie snuggled into his arms, grateful for having the love of such a wonderful man.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, I've been very bad and have kinda neglected this story which I apologise for, but I assure you all I will finish this story.**

**This is just a short one, but I hope I you enjoy it.**

* * *

He closed the door softly behind him as he made his way to the desk. As if in slow motion he sat down, staring at the table. He sat in silence. His mind raced with thoughts of his life, what he had planned, and what his life was now going to be. He pictured Andie, her smiling face, her beautiful eyes. Then he saw what he had always imagined his life to be, and this wasn't it. He was meant to be a world famous ballet dancer travelling the globe performing in all the great theatres. This wasn't part of his plan. He wasn't supposed to get a girl pregnant, especially not an underage student.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. He leaned his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he muttered repeatedly. How the hell did he get himself into this mess? He had a promising career ahead of him. He was going to take MSA to a whole new level. How was he going to do that with a child? His life was about to seriously change, and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for it. He thought about Andie and the changes in her life and his paled in comparison. He could hide the fact he was about to be a father, she could only hide her pregnancy for so long. She would start to show in a month or so, then where would they be? People would start asking questions, they'd want to know who the father is, and what would she say? Would he really expect her to lie, to say it was some other man's child, simply to protect his job? No, he couldn't do that to her, he loved her too much.

"Shit!" he moaned. He rubbed his hands over his face as he leaned back in his chair. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't ready for this child, but he didn't want her to get rid of it.

A knock sounded at the door and Blake moaned something that the person took to mean 'come in'.

"What's up?" Blake heard his brother say. In that moment he wanted to punch Chase for being so cheerful at a time like this.

"What?" Blake asked, not really listening.

"I said what's up?" Chase repeated. He looked at his brother for a moment as though trying to see into his thoughts.

"Oh, right, nothing," Blake responded absently. He ran a hand along his jaw as though he was thinking about something that was plaguing his mind.

"You sure? You look a little……off," Chase asked, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired," Blake smiled half-heartedly. He leaned back in his chair, trying to hint to Chase to leave him alone.

"Ok, well I better run, got some practise with Andie to do," Chase said as he headed out the door. Blake's heart skipped at beat at the mention of Andie. He hadn't stopped thinking about her since she told him about the pregnancy. He knew that he had to speak to her about it, find out what she wanted to do, but he honestly didn't know if he could handle hearing her say that she wasn't going to keep his child. He suddenly realised that he had no idea as to what she was planning to do, after all it came down to her; he wasn't the one who had this baby growing inside him.

He closed his eyes as he tried to come up with some sort of a plan but kept coming up with a grand total of nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all! Firstly, I feel that I really must apologise for being a terrible author who neglected her story for so long, I could make up a million excuses but none are enough, so all I can ask is that you forgive me.**

**Here is the lateset bit that I've written. It took me ages to write and I'm still not completely happy with it, but hopefully you all will like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Andie!" a familiar voice called out as Andie pushed through the glass door to the dance studio. She smiled as she gazed upon her crew. Her eyes scanned over the group, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Hey Moose!" she replied enthusiastically. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked casually across the room to take a seat on the floor beside Chase.

"So, we were just saying that we think we need to kick up the rehearsals a bit more. Chase said that Director Collins is rather distracted lately so maybe we would be able to rehearse here more without him noticing," Moose suggested. Andie stared at him for a moment, in shock at hearing any mention of Blake. She felt her pulse quicken as she thought about Blake, her hand falling to rest protectively over her stomach.

"Andie, you all right?" Moose's voice broke into her thoughts and she quickly brought herself back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah I was just thinking," she smiled. She rubbed her stomach gently before realising what she was doing and resting her hand on her knee.

"Ok, cool," Moose grinned. He stared at Andie for a moment before focussing on the group discussion on what would be really amazing to do in their routine. The discussion seemed to go on forever to Andie, all she could think about was Blake and the little life growing inside of her. She tried to focus on what was being said around her but that was easier said than done. Every time she thought she had finally caught up with what was being said, someone said something that brought her thoughts back to Blake.

Two hours later Andie found herself standing outside staring absentmindedly at the street, watching the cars go by.

"Hey Andie," Chase smiled as he stopped walking to stand beside her.

"Oh, hi," she smiled back, drawing her gaze from the road to land on Chase. He looked her over, as though he sensed that something was off with her.

"Is everything all right? You seem a bit out of it," he asked, concern evident on his face. Andie stared at him for a moment, trying to decide what to say to him. Should she tell him that she's pregnant and that the baby is his brother's? Should she lie and say that everything was all right? She looked at his eyes for a second, trying to read as much as she could from them.

"Ummmmm….can we talk?" she replied, her voice unsteady. Chase stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, sure," he stammered. He had no idea what Andie wanted to talk to him about, maybe she would finally let him into her world. He followed her as she walked quickly across the car park to sit on the bench beneath the oldest oak tree on the school grounds. They say in silence for what seemed to Chase like hours. Andie fiddled with her fingernail as though it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"You wanted to talk?" Chase said softly after several minutes of silence. Andie ceased her fiddling and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Yeah……but can….can we keep this between us?" Andie mumbled. Her eyes scanned the area surrounding them, as though she were searching for someone. Chase locked his eyes on her, he had no idea what she wanted to talk to him about, he just knew that what ever it was that he was going to be there for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry that I've been really slack in updating. I've been really busy lately and haven't had the time to sit down and write. To be honest I'm not completely happy with this part, but I need it in order to be where I want to be. I'd like to thank those few people who kindly took the time to review, this is for you.**

* * *

Andie's eyes roamed the ground at her feet, her fingers fidgeting with whatever they could grasp. Chase watched her and his unease grew.

"Andie?" he said softly after a minute or so of Andie's nervous fidgeting. Andie looked up at him quickly.

"What? Oh, yeah, right…." She muttered. She stilled her fingers as she took a deep breath.

"Chase, I'm……I'm…….I'm pregnant," she struggled to get the words out, "I just, I wanted to tell someone." Her eyes searched his for a moment before falling to focus on the ground at her feet.

"What? How…..who…..what?" he stuttered after a minute of silence. Andie looked up at him, anxious to see how he reacted.

"Your parents never had that talk with you?" she joked. Chase glared at her.

"Who?" he demanded, "Who did this to you?" It was then that Andie caught on that Chase was assuming that this child wasn't one conceived through consent.

"What? Chase no, it's not like that!" she said quickly.

"What? Then what is it like?" he growled. Andie had never thought about Chase's reaction, and if she had then she wouldn't have ever imagined that he would react like this. She looked at his face and watched as the anger flicked through them, he looked as though he was going to explode.

"Chase calm down please! I…." She began, but Chase was too far gone to listen to her. He jumped up from his seat and began ranting and pacing. Andie could only watch in shocked silence as Chase muttered how he was going to 'kill the bastard' if he ever found out who he was.

"He goes to MSA doesn't he?" suddenly Chase burst from his rantings and asked her the question directly. She stared at him blankly for a moment. Unfortunately for her, Chase took her silence as a yes and started jumping to conclusions. He kept looking at her as he went through the names of all the male students at MSA that he thought could possibly pique Andie's interest.

"No, no, no, no, no…." she kept repeating to every name he mentioned. She didn't know where he was going with this and she didn't know what to do or say to calm him down. She knew that he wanted to know who had fathered her child, but how could she tell him that it was his brother? She wasn't an idiot and had caught on to the fact that Chase, like Blake, had feelings for her, and the last thing she wanted to do was cause a riff between the brothers.

"Chase!" she said sternly, interrupting his list of names and rants. "Chase, stop it!" Chase paused in his ranting and turned to focus his anger filled eyes on her. "You'll never figure it out, so just let it rest," she patted the bench beside her. He stared at her for a moment before slowly sitting next to her.

"I only told you about this because I wanted to tell someone. You're one of my best friends, this is one of the most exciting things that will happen to me and I want you to be a part of it. I know this is a huge shock to you, and believe me Bl…..both of us were as equally shocked," Andie caught herself before Blake's name slipped from her lips. She prayed that Chase hadn't noticed her near slip-up. She watched him as a series of emotions played upon his face.

"I need to go," he said abruptly. He stood up and walked away from her, leaving her sitting alone on the bench wondering how long it would take for him to figure things out and for her world to fall apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me a ridiculously long time to update. I, like most writers do at some point, completely lost my writing muse. But, luckily, it seems that I might have found it again, in any case here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The door slammed, shaking the surrounding structure as Chase stormed into the house. Blake winced as he imagined the doorframe shaking violently. He folded his newspaper and sat it on the table beside the chair as his younger brother stomped his way into the living room.

"Is something wrong?" Blake asked, barely able to contain the sound of 'I-really-don't-care-but-I'm-going-to-ask-anyway' from his voice. Chase glared at his brother as he flopped down into a chair.

"It's Andie," he began, choosing to ignore Blake's tone of voice.

"What about her?" Blake inquired, trying to hide his interest.

"She's…she's pregnant!" Chase shook his head in dismay as the words left his lips. Blake took a deep breath as his heart began to race. He should've known that Andie would've told Chase, after all they were basically best friends, he just wondered how much she told him. He scanned his brothers face, trying to determine whether or not Andie had told him who the father was.

"Oh?" he said, trying to sound as though he didn't really care.

"I can't believe it! She's…urgh! If only…if only I could get my hands on the bastard that did it to her!" Chase roared. He put his face in his hands and shook his head.

"What? You don't think she wants to have a baby?" Blake asked, he tried to disguise the genuine concern in his voice but found himself failing.

"She's barely seventeen Blake! She's not old enough to be a mother!" Chase argued. Blake was surprised at how riled up his younger brother was becoming, it had been a long time since he had seen him like this. He began to wonder why he was overreacting like this, and then it hit him, Chase was in love with Andie.

The realisation hit him like a ten tonne truck – his baby brother was in love with the woman of his dreams. He'd never really thought about it before, but he could see it now, the look Chase got when he spoke about the fiery young woman, the way he smiled softly as she walked by; it all seemed to hit him now. His relationship with his brother was just starting to get back on track. After years of constant feuds they were beginning to put things behind them, but Blake knew that when Chase found out that he was the father of Andie's baby things would be worse than they ever were.

He picked up the newspaper again and unfolded it. He opened it as though he were going to start reading it but found that he couldn't focus, all he could think about was Andie and their unborn child. He glanced over at Chase who had fallen into an angry silence, before slamming the paper down on the table again and leaving the room.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Andie out of her slumber. Groaning she pulled herself up into a sitting position and moved off the couch in the direction of the front door.

"Hello?" she said as she opened the door. She smiled when she saw Blake standing on her doorstep. Stepping to the side she gestured for him to enter. He looked cautiously around him before walking quickly through the open door. She closed the door behind him and led him into the lounge room, taking a seat on the couch she had been occupying. Blake sat down beside her. Neither spoke for a few minutes, they simply sat in silence.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked breaking the silence. Andie looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, 'course I am," she replied, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Chase, you told him didn't you?"

"I...Blake, I, I just felt like I had to tell him. No one else knows, and I won't tell them, because I know that if I do tell them that they'll start asking questions and we can't afford questions right now. But, it's hard Blake, this is one of the most exciting and frightening times of my life, and I feel as if I'm going through it alone. I know that I have you but, I don't have anyone else, I mean Sarah doesn't even know! I'm almost three months pregnant and I have no one to tell me what to expect or what to do. So, I just told him," Andie blurted, her words coming out as an endless stream. Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry Andie, I really am. I know this is hard for you but Chase, he, he can't find out, not right now anyway. I hate that you feel as though you're doing this alone, but no matter what I'm here for you," he wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a hug. Using one hand he brushed the hair away from her forehead and placed a kiss to her skin.

The sat in companionable silence for a long time, Andie surrounded by Blake's arms, her eyes were closed as silent tears fell down her cheeks. His hand stroked her hair in a soothing rhythm. It wasn't meant to be this hard, and if they, no, he, were anyone else it wouldn't be anywhere near as hard. If he were someone else then she wouldn't have to keep her pregnancy such a secret, if he were just a student or someone other than a teacher, then things would be normal. If he were anyone other than who he was, then Andie could proudly tell her friends and family about the life growing inside her, but because he wasn't, she had to keep it to herself.

Blake rocked them gently until he felt her tears subside. She moved in his arms, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Sitting up and pulling out of his embrace slightly, she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I dunno, breakdown like that,"

"Andie, sweetheart, it's ok, you really don't need to apologise, if anyone should be apologising it'd be me," Blake took her hands in his and held them tight.

"I just, I..."Andie began. Blake leaned in and pressed a gentle and loving kiss to her lips. Andie gave herself into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her body so that she sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him. She moved her lips against his, never pushing for more than a simple, tender kiss. His hands skimmed over her body coming to rest on her hips. He traced circles on her hips with his thumbs; slow, lazy circles. His lips caressed hers with a slowly growing intensity, but maintaining the tenderness; the sweet, loving tenderness that made her love him all the more.

Using her arms around his neck she pulled herself in closer to him so that her breasts pressed gently against his chest. Her fingers wound themselves into his short, dark hair as her lips pressed against his with more fervour. His tongue brushed over her lips, coaxing them open. Parting her lips she gladly welcomed his tongue as it began to dance with hers. One hand slipped from his hair, her fingers leaving a hot trail as they ran down his chest to the waist band of his jeans.

He moaned against her lips when the cool touch of her fingers met his bare skin as she slipped her hand below his waistband. His hand moved from her hip to the front of her sweatpants. Deftly he undid the tie and started to ease them off her body. Andie broke their kiss and pulled away from him. Standing up she quickly removed her sweatpants before moving to straddle him again. Smiling seductively at him she engaged him in another deep kiss. His hands returned to her body coming to rest on her firm bottom. Maintaining the kiss, her hands reached for his belt buckle. She fumbled for a moment before unclasping his belt, pulling it loose and sending it flying to the floor.

Breaking away from his lips Andie focussed on Blake's jeans, her sole aim to quickly remove them from his body. Blake let out a low laugh as Andie struggled with his jeans. He moved his hands from her body so that they covered hers.

"Let me," he whispered. Andie pulled her hands away and watched as Blake quickly removed his jeans, along with his shoes and socks, and deposited them in a pile on the floor. As he sat back down on the couch he pulled Andie with him so that she once again straddled him.

"Andie, I love you," he smiled as his hands caressed her lower back. Andie's eyes lit up. Her hands moved to cup his face.

"I love you too," she whispered. She stroked his cheek gently. Her eyes locked on his as she leaned in and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. Maintaining eye contact, he kissed her back, his lips moving smoothly over hers. Slowly the kiss changed. The slow, gentleness of the kiss disappeared to be replaced by urgent desire. Their lips pressed together passionately, his hands moved to touch her slowly expanding stomach.

Their remaining clothing disappeared, piece by piece, and they were soon pressed against each other - bare skin on bare skin. He loved the feel of her bare, tender skin beneath his fingers. He moved one hand from the small of her back and brought it down to caress her thigh. His nimble fingers traced a delicate line along her inner thigh before brushing against her hot, wet centre. A low moan escaped her lips at the sensation of his fingers touching where she needed him most. Her head rolled back on her shoulders as she gasped in air as his finger gently caressed her moist folds.

"Please…"she moaned quietly, pressing herself against his hand.

"I need you…please…" she whimpered. She leaned her head forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Her hands tugged at his hair as his moved away from her hot core. With one hand on either hip he held her still as he slowly pushed into her. She broke away from his kiss and let loose a low moan as he filled her. Her muscles tightened around him as he began to move slowly. Their bodies rocked together with a gentle intimacy, each movement was deliberate and elicited pleasure from them both.

Andie pulled herself closer to him, increasing the pace and force. Gradually their slow love making turned in a desperate need for each other. Gone were the tender touches and lingering kisses, all that was left was their raw passion for each other. He felt her body begin to tremble in his arms as her climax approached. Her lips tore away from his as she threw her head back and let out a moan. His lips moved to her neck where they kiss and sucked at the creamy flesh. He kept moving within her as she came falling down from her high. Feeling her clench around him brought him to the edge and he was soon joining her in the aftermath of ecstasy.


End file.
